Dance Upon The Air
by sepoetry
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows  The reign of Lord Voldemort is still fresh on the minds of every witch and wizard as vigilante justice and persecution of anyone with alleged ties to the dark wizard ensue. HP/CC with some HP/GW, RW/HG. Read and review please.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone, this is my first time at writing a fanfic. I've been spending a lot of time reading some really good stories on this site and eventually was tempted to give it a stab. I have no prior experience in story writing and plan on working on this only when I have time. I chose to write about Harry and Cho because they have always been my favorite ship next to Harry and Hermione, Two relationships that were destined not to be. This story takes place post deathly hallows and you will see many familiar faces although some personalities may have changed as everyone was affected in different ways by the war. Any and all reviews and criticisms are welcomed. _

_All credit goes to J.K Rowling._

_Dedicated to LogicalRaven_

Prologue 

Harry Potter had been called many things in the last 4 months. For many, he was still "The boy who lived" and "The chosen one". To others he was "The boy who let others die for him" or "The cowardly one". In his younger years, the constant attention and fame had annoyed him to no one. Now, every time he was praised, Harry felt nothing but pain. Each thank you he received brought back memories of everyone that he had lost.

Mad-eye Moody was gone, blasted out of the sky while protecting Harry.

Lupin and Tonks were also gone, leaving behind their son. Every time Harry had visited Teddy, he could not help but see shades of both of his parents in the small infant. Teddy's face would constantly change in appearance , due to his mother's metamorphmagus abilities that he had inherited, However what would always remain the same was the infant's wise, knowing eyes, the same as that of his father's.

Fred Weasley was gone. The Weasley family was left utterly broken. The Burrows, had once been alive and welcoming, full of laughter and mayhem now it was nothing but a dilapidated shadow of what it once was.

Their faces replayed over and over in Harry's thoughts and dreams alongside the faces of Ted Tonks, Severus Snape and everyone else that he knew had died for him or because of him.

After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, Harry Potter only wanted to lead a normal life. Of course, being a wizard means nothing could ever be truly normal. After the war, many could hardly remember what normal was supposed to have felt like. For Harry, all he could do was focus on work, which seemed to have no end. Being one of the newest Aurors, he was trusted to clean up the last remnants of the dark lord's regime, flushing out any Death eater's in hiding and locating left behind dark artifacts that could be potential traps or weapons. In the last few month however, Harry had subdued multiple wizards and witches that tried to capitalize on the Ministry's restructuring and Instability to get away with using dark magic for their personal gain. Reports however showed that such incidents were continuing to increase at an alarming rate throughout not just Great Britain but the rest of the world as well.

Many of Harry's fellow Aurors, including his best friend Ron Weasley and his friend Neville Longbottom were selected to be a part of a joint task force by the International confederation of Wizards, alongside elite wizards from other countries around the world, the task force was currently traveling abroad from country to country in the hopes of capturing or eliminating any traces of Voldemort's forces. Their mission was being carried out in secrecy and so contact with them had been rare and as of recently, nonexistent.

Harry had barely managed to step into his cramped office when a ministry owned owl flew through his window and landed on his unorganized and messy desk. Harry had not been in his office for over week as he had been out on one field assignment after the next and because of that his desk was stacked full of half filed reports as well scrolls with information of other cases needing investigating. Harry made his way over to the owl and untied the piece of parchment attached to its foot. He barely noticed it flying away as he unrolled the parchment.

_Harry, I have passed off all the cases you were working on to other Aurors. Come to my office immediately to discuss your next assignment. – Kingsley_

The Minister for Magic wanted to see him? Harry knew Kingsley Shacklebolt had been incredibly busy since taking up post as the Minister for Magic, His radical overhaul of the Ministry had led to overwhelming praise from many but also outspoken criticism from others as well. The few times Harry had spotted the minister he would always be surrounded by advisors, his staff members as well as foreign dignitaries being bombarded with suggestions, ideas as well as questions. If Kingsley wanted to see him now, something incredibly important must of have happened. Harry glanced at his desk and all the scrolls and reports had vanished. For the first time in months, Harry now only had one mission.

Harry stood in front of the minister who was seated behind a grand mahogany desk. Harry noticed that despite the amount of work and pressure Kingsley was undoubtedly under, the minister still carried himself calmly. It reminded Harry a lot of Dumbledore, Hogwart's late headmaster and Harry's mentor.

" Harry, How have you been?" Asked Kingsley in his slow, assuring voice.

"Good Sir, you wanted to speak with me?" replied Harry.

"Yes, A situation has come to our attention that requires immediate attention." Kingsley said as he looked directly in Harry's emerald eyes. "Lucius Malfoy was murdered today."

_Well that's the end of the prologue. Chapter 1 will bring more details on what happened as well as more backstory on what has been going on in the wizarding world that may have led to Lucius's murder. We will also be introduced to the other main character of this story as well. Stay tuned and please review and point out my many MANY mistakes that I'm sure I've made. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. Here is the next part of the story. Sorry for the slow update, work has been keeping me incredibly busy. Just a friendly reminder that I do not own anything and many thanks to J.K Rowling. _

_Dedicated to LogicalRaven_

Chapter 1

"Lucius Malfoy is dead." Kingsley stated solemnly.

Harry froze. "But he abandoned Voldemort! You pardoned him didn't you?"

"I did Harry, the ministry took many precaution to protect them. However this morning we found the bodies of Lucius and Narcissa in the safe house we had set up for them."

Harry thought back to the battle of Hogwarts, where Lucius and his wife were running through the chaotic scene looking for their son. He remembered Narcissa Malfoy hunched over him, checking for his pulse. He remembered as she lied to the dark lord for him. Harry's thoughts suddenly raced to their son, Draco.

"Draco. What happened to Draco? Was he killed too?"

"No. Draco was found at the scene unconscious, he is currently at 's recovering, Al though he has yet to regain consciousness."

"What happened? Who would want the Malfoy family dead?"

"We don't know at this time Harry. It could have been a revenge killing from either side. They were one of his biggest followers, at the same time it could have been a former death eater that attributed the defeat of the dark lord to their betrayal."

"But you said they were protected by the ministry. Who could have still found them?"

"This is where things get difficult Harry. They were murdered here at the Ministry."

"Their safe house was here? How could someone murder them here out of all places?"

Kingsley explained that the Ministry was still rebuilding along with the rest of the wizarding world. The Ministry was in the process of weeding out the remaining followers of the dark lord from the ranks of those employed at the ministry. However going through screening every employee to make sure they were not supporting the dark lord was no different than the Voldemort controlled Ministry, screening every employee for blood status. Brewing a large amount of Veritaserum was proving difficult and it's use was thought to be unreliable. Finally there was a shortage of powerful enough Legilimens to discreetly scan the mind of suspected individuals.

"If they were killed by a Ministry employee…. It may prove difficult to apprehend that witch or wizard. "

The Minister stood up from his seat and pointed his wand at his desk. With a quick flick of his wand, a single document appeared on the Minister's desk.

"This is where you come in Harry."

Harry quickly picked up the document.

"Harry, the information on that document comes straight from The Department of Mysteries. Only the witch or wizard to whom it concerns may read it. Even to me, it is nothing but blank parchment. I am however told that it relates to the murder of Lucius and Narcissa."

Before he had a chance to scan through the message they were interrupted by a sudden bang on the Minister's door. Harry and the Minister both turned towards the door as Percy Weasley entered looking more solemn than usual.

After the death of his younger brother, Percy could no longer be described as the arrogant and pompous wizard he once was. Instead stood a man who Harry knew to carry extreme guilt and sadness. Harry had on many occasions observed Percy staring off, with clouded eyes as if replaying and reliving the war. The act was not uncommon as Harry had on many occasions caught himself in the act of replaying the many deaths and sacrifices he had witnessed. The youngest of wizards carried themselves like old souls, many bore physical scars from battle and nearly all bore emotional scars from lost.

"Minister, the Malfoy mansion has been destroyed. Someone was able to bypass the enchantments that both the Ministry and Malfoy family had in place."

"It must be an incredibly powerful wizard or witch to complete such a feat" Harry noted.

"Or someone that may have at one time had permission to enter the area." Kingsley added. "Either way, we must take a proactive role in finding out more about why the Malfoy family has been targeted."

Harry stepped off the elevator and made his way to the Department of Mysteries.

The document Harry had received from the Minister was nearly bare except for a single sentence which read:

"_By looking behind and beyond, only will you realize what you will lose is before you." _

Harry was not a fan of cryptic messages especially when the Department of Mysteries was involved. He didn't have the time to sit and try to solve riddles. He wished that Hermione Granger were around to help him. She would probably have easily decrypt the note and how it might relate to his pending investigation. Instead he would just have to settle with finding whoever he could that worked down here and hoped they could help him. No sooner had he opened the door to the first room he had entered did he noticed that it would not be that simple.

The door shutting and locking automatically behind him did not come as a surprise. What was surprising were the 3 hooded and ghostly figures before him.

Dementors.

Harry had barely reached for his wand before the feeling of overwhelming sadness coursed through his body. He stumbled and fell to a knee as he attempted to point his wand ahead of him.

"_Expecto Patronum." _

Nothing. Harry tried again to the same result. The Dementors were drawing closer now and Harry could feel himself fading.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

A brilliant flash of bright silver light illuminated the dark shadowy room. The dementors were suddenly pushed away from Harry. They retreated quickly disappearing in the shadows as the ethereal figure that was conjured chased after them. Harry had noticed bright glowing wings. Was it a Phoenix? No he realized, it was a Swan. But that could only mean…

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter."

A figure slowly appeared through shadows. The Patronus had finished chasing off the last dementor and had made its way back towards the figure that had conjured it. As the Patronus circled the witch, her face became visible to Harry.

"Cho?"

So Cho is back in Harry's life in dramatic fashion. This is after all a Harry/Cho story so you will be seeing them together a lot.

Chapter 2, 3 and 4 are in the works I promise. Read and Review. Even if just to tell me you hate me for taking so long on updates. - SE


	3. Chapter 2 Side Story

_Sorry for not updating as often as I should be. I promise to not give up on this story until I see it fully through. Thank you for the reviews, I am honestly surprised I've gotten any attention at all. This chapter will shift focus temporarily but I promise it ties in with Harry. How you ask? I want to take a chapter or two to establish the current climate of the Wizarding World to give everyone an idea that although one war is over another one is raging just as fiercely in the shadows. Once again all credit goes to J.K Rowling._

_Dedicated to Logical Raven_

Side Story part 1

The reconnaissance mission had gone extremely well he had thought. They had managed to collect every bit of information required for further planning, set up various charms and traps around the parameter, and best of all they hadn't left a foot print behind all while not being detected. Ron Weasley knew that the senior Aurors had taken a big gamble by allowing Neville Longbottom and himself to perform the mission unaided. Ever since the secret wizarding task force had deployed the two fresh Aurors hadn't exactly shared in what they felt to be the more crucial billets one would associate with an Auror. Sure they understood the importance of camp watch, grudgingly bearing the graveyard hours while everyone else had either the first or last watch. They also accepted that the life of an Auror was more than kicking down doors, wands ablaze. The field craft required prior to each raid was tremendously in depth and both wizards felt like they were once again back in Hogwarts, only now they did not have Hermione Granger to fall back on for help.

Even still, they held their heads up high as they made their way back towards their make shift patrol base deep within the forest. The two wizards finally stopped in a small clearing. The area was inconspicuous as the rest of the forest. Dense trees towered overhead, moonlight barely piercing through the leaf filled branches. Both wizards pointed their wands towards the clearing and casted the same charm. A brilliant flash of white light illuminated the surrounding trees and now the Patronus of both wizards gently soared around the small clearing. As if on signal another flash of light followed shortly after and a third Patronus joined in before all three faded away.

The challenge and pass was a routine but effective method of allowing entry as well as wordlessly communicating. Different scenarios to include being tracked, kidnapped, possessed, or compromised all had corresponding methods of being communicated. Likewise, if the patrol base had been overran, relocated or one of many dozen other possibilities there was also a corresponding method of signal.

With the all clear, the wizards then passed through the now familiar enchantments and protective charms laid about the now visible campsite. They had a lot of information to pass before the night was over.

"Longbottom, Weasley. Took you two long enough, I trust your recon mission wasn't a complete failure."

"Savage, how about a little bit of faith in us."

"Who said I didn't have faith, Proudfoot didn't think you two would even make it back."

Neville didn't mind the light teasing the senior Aurors had given them, but could not help but feel a hint of jealousy and envy in their voice every time they were spoken to. Neither him nor Ron would dare say it out loud but both had the suspicion that their less than stellar assignments thus far were not purely due to being brand new. After all it was them, a group of mere teenagers that had helped take down You Know Who not the group of "highly trained dark wizard catchers".

"Lay off of them will you, I bet they did great." A figure emerged from out of one of many tents and approached the camp fire. The Asian wizard sat down besides his fellow task force members and awaited the information to be passed. Both Ron and Neville only knew him as Sparrow. The witches and wizards from other countries were to only be referred to by the name of the form their respective Patronus took.

Within moments the remaining tents began to clear out and the campfire was full of diverse assortment of wizards from all around the world.

Beside the campfire a small recreation of a village decorated a small portion of the dirt.

Ron was first to speak.

"Al- Alright everyone the situation is as follows."

The various side conversations ceased and quick quills and scrolls of parchments levitated at the ready.

"5 miles southwest from us lies an abandoned village or so they want us to think. Neville and I spent the afternoon keeping watch and we have reported about two dozen people within the village. From our records each of them is either a known death eater or an affiliate. All are armed."

Ron pointed his wand at the tiny village recreation and various toy figures appeared scattered throughout the streets and within buildings.

Neville spoke next.

"Just like us, they have enchantments in place to detect activity within the village. They have further established roaming patrols as well as constantly manned watches in elevated positions."

Neville pointed his wand next and two toy figures began to march around the village while two more took post within separate tall buildings.

Neville continued.

Their briefing proved to be more in depth than either wizard had planned. They covered the multiple traps they had laid around exit points as well as the wards they had set up to prevent apparating. Neville further briefed them on the various magical plants he had placed disguised as regular bushes. The anti-detection charms placed meant their disillusionment charms would be useless so another method of entrance had to be used.

From there another Auror they only knew as Panther took over.

"Alright let's cover the usual."

Panther went in depth about various signals of communications to be used during the raid. Different colored sparks indicated either an injured wizard, request for backup or signal to retreat. She further went into detail about where they were to meet up should they be separated. And which spells were to be used.

"Remember. We want to take them all in alive. Disarm them and immobilize them. And last of all…"

Panther reached into her robe and pulled out a small vial containing a clear liquid.

Ron felt his hands clasped around the tiny vial within his own pocket and could see every other witch and wizard doing the same."

"If you are captured, compromised or incapacitated beyond standard evacuation. Just one drop and we will return you or what is left of you to your family when we can."

Nothing more needed to be said.

_A very short update and I know it was something completely different but bear with me. Next chapter will be back to Harry. Please review and tell me if you think it should stay that way._


End file.
